Jennifer's Box
by JacobB1996
Summary: Spin-off type. Takes place post series. Brace yourself for graphic violence and sex, hence the rating "M." Reader discretion is advised; read at your own risk. R and R. Appreciation will be given in return of course!


_Jennifer Lewis had thought moving to Wisteria Lane would do her good. Unfortunately, _

Lee dropped his coffee cup unto the laden surface of his non carpeted floor. "What the hell?" Outraged, he stormed out of the house and knocked on Susan's door.

_she was wrong. With suburbia comes nosy neighbors. _

Jennifer, curious, opens the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing walking into this house?" Lee yelled.

"Um... I moved in here?" Jennifer is clearly confused as to this neighbor's unusual interrogation. "Why else?"

"I do not approve!" Lee is clearly outraged.

Jennifer's eyes widen.

"You heard me! I do NOT approve!" Lee stomped off Jennifer's property and back into his house. Sat at the breakfast table, Bob rolled his eyes.

_What Lee did not know about was what secret Jennifer was keeping._

Jennifer lazily sat at her breakfast table. The cold air of the new house greeted her as did the comforting embrace of her husband, Jeff.

"Do you like the neighborhood?" Jennifer quizzed, asking for Jeff's feelings. "Because all I want to do is please you."

"Oh, don't act like that." Jeff flashed a falsified smile. "You know our marriage is complicated at best."

"But I didn't think it'd get this complicated, Jeff." Jennifer confided. "I mean, look at us now... chasing our own tails."

"We're not chasing our own tails." Jeff comforted. "We're going to get what we needed."

"You really think so?" Jennifer looked up at Jeff with tears in her eyes. "Because it seems like all we're doing is running away from our troubles. Like cowardly, old fools."

_For that matter..._

Jeff leaned down to kiss Jennifer. "W-What are we doing?"

Jeff smiled. "We're kissing." He stated the obvious, to which Jennifer let out a slight giggle. "Well, you asked what we were doing." Jeff chuckled. "Clearly, you shouldn't expect any other answer."

"I mean... what are we doing here, why are we running? What... secret are we keeping?" Jennifer squinted her eyes so as to non-verbally notify Jeff she's being serious and not her usual casual self. "I'm serious, Jeff. I do not know what we are doing... keeping a secret that's not ours to keep."

Jeff smacked Jennifer across the face. "Stop this!"

Jennifer clutched her cheek. "Stop what?"

"This... these memory lapses!" Jeff shouted.

"W-What memory lapses?" Jennifer asked. She seriously does not know what Jeff is meaning.

"I know you don't want to keep this secret." Jeff's voice returned to normal.

"No, I don't." Jennifer confirmed. "But I know what it means to you."

"But you have to." Jeff continued with a serious expression illustrated on his face. "For me... if not for me, for you." Jeff caressed Jennifer's red cheek in a comforting manner, flattering Jennifer beyond any comprehensible description.

_neither did Jennifer. _

"D-Did you see that box in the basement?" Jeff breaks the romantic silence, stunning Jennifer.

Jennifer is sweating.

"Are you okay honey?" Jeff comforted. "D-Do we need to move again?"

"No! We don't!" Jennifer felt her mood shifting. "I-I mean... no, honey, we don't. What we need is to stop talking so... personally to each other."

"I was simply asking you if you saw that box in the basement. I just wanted to know if I should throw it out or something." Jeff grimaced. "But now that you won't talk to me in that... way, I guess I'll throw it out." He accidentally antagonized.

Jennifer's eyes widen.

"What?" Jeff objected. "I'm telling you right now Jennifer- if you don't stop this, I swear to god I will divorce you!"

"Please... don't talk to me." Jennifer pressed her fingers against her temples, beginning to sob.

"That box was yours, wasn't it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes!" Jennifer raised her head to show Jeff her tearful expression. "It is!"

"Why would you keep a box of all things?" Jeff is clearly puzzled.

"Because..." Jennifer pleaded.

"Because why?" Jeff insisted. "If there's something I need to know," Jeff's expression morphs to that of understanding. "you can be sure to tell me. I won't hurt you.. just as long, as long..."

"As long as what?" Jennifer objected.

"Never mind." Jeff put it off. "All that matters is that we've established a sense of trust and commitment."

"Really?" Jennifer interrogated. "Is that really all that matters?"

_Unfortunately, __she received yet another painful reminder that night..._

It's nighttime on Wisteria Lane.

Jennifer rolls over in bed and notices Jeff is not there, but a note is.

She picks it up. It says:

**Your husband is dead. **

**I am here. **

**You will pay.**

_and this time, it hit close to home._

She gets up from her bed and clumsily travailed downstairs.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice came from the kitchen.

Shivers coursed through her spine.

The voice came closer as it repeated what it said. Once in the dining room, she sees who it is.

Her eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to give you what you want."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer is now shocked beyond repair. Tears become visible yet again in her eyes as they make their way down her cheeks.

The figure travels closer to Jennifer. "All will be okay." Explains the voice.

The masculine features of the man stand out to Jennifer as she tries to recollect her memories of who this person is.

The person takes out a knife. "What do you think you're doing running from me?"

"What'd you do with my husband?" Jennifer commanded.

"Let go of him. He's not yours."

"Yes he is." She persisted.

"By who's consideration?"

"My mothers." Jennifer answered. "Who else's?"

"I was thinking you'd love me."

"Well I was thinking I'd be living happily with my husband... away from you." Petrified, Jennifer stood up for herself. "But look at you now, Richard... here as always. Only now, I don't want you."

Richard continued forward in his travailing toward Jennifer.

"No!" Jennifer stumbled backwards against the wall whilst Richard was continuing more and more forward.

"Come on." Taunted Richard, smiling happily. "You know you want this."

"I do not want this!" Jennifer screamed.

"That's what you think now." Explained Richard. "But what will you be thinking after?"

"I will be thinking what a bastard you are!" Jennifer screeched. "Get the FUCK off me!"

"Using cuss words now are we?" Challenged Richard. "Well, I guess we're not minors anymore are we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grunted Jennifer.

"We fell in love once before." Admitted Richard. "Now... I'm not so sure."

"You say this as you hold a knife against my god damn throat?" Jennifer's screams reverberate throughout both Richard's ears and the household in general. "After you've killed my fucking husband? After you've threatened to tear my fucking throat to damn shreds?"

"I'm so sorry..." Richard admitted as he crumpled unto the floor in guilt. The tears are seeping out his eyes as faster and faster rates each and every second that goes by. "every second that goes by is a second that I miss you, that I miss looking at your eyes as you gazed happily at me."

"Get the fuck out!" Jennifer insistently pointed to the door.

Richard grunts.

"Now! Fucking out!" Jennifer screamed.

Richard grunts once more.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Jennifer hoarsely questioned. "Killing my fucking husband... almost killing me? I want you the FUCK out now!"

Fear suddenly courses through Jennifer's veins as she realizes what might've happened.

Jennifer stumbled forward as tears rush down her cheeks, even more than ever before.

She turns Richard's body around and perched inside his abdomen is a knife. Blood is seeping out his insides.

Frowning from disgust and disdain, Jennifer sobs. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Because you're a no good whore." Richard groaned before he slowly gained entrance to death.

"Please Richard, please!" Frantically sobbed Jennifer. "Please don't do this to me! Please... have mercy!"

It took a few minutes for Jennifer to accept the reality, but when she did... she did as anyone else would do in her situation: she hid the body in the box along with pictures of her and her husband's wedding day.

_Then... _

_she did the unthinkable. _

_She had done what I did. _

_She had went where I went. _

_She had used the same gun I used. _

_And she had been in the same lane I was, _

_with the same expressions I conveyed. _

_There was only one difference... and it was extremely noticeable. _

_Unlike myself..._

_Jennifer had the power to try to save the man she despised. _

_I... _

_I was different. _

_Although I wanted to,_

_I just couldn't. _

_Because by doing so, _

_my son'd be taken away. _

_And who could do that?_

Somebody walks into a run down apartment.

The suit conveys that of a social worker.

A young man greets the person.

"Pleasure to see you, Mr. Lewis." The social worker shook the young man's hand.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Well... I'm here to take you away." The social worker informed the young man.

_With mouth agape, he tried to scream..._

_but it was too late. _

_What was done was done..._

_and there was no taking it back._

The social worker punched the young man brutally in the face.

With anger portrayed, he smashed the young man's face against the wall.

_He tried to scream._

_He tried to struggle. _

_He did all he could think of. _

_But this man was all too powerful for him. _

_After all..._

_he was his father._

A butler walks into the room.

The social worker, eyes widened, allowed the young man a hint of mercy and shoved his head further down on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Questioned the butler.

"I'm his damn father!" The social worker screamed.

"It doesn't matter." Objected the butler with eyes widened and mouth agape.

"Yes it does!" Continued the social worker.

"It doesn't!" Reaffirmed the butler.

_And those were his last words. _

Robert saunters over to the butler.

The butler tries to back away and escape, but there's no use.

"How could you?" Screamed Richard.

The butler struggles for a response, but is unfortunately speechless.

"You know what? Don't answer that! You're a butler... and butlers are worthless!" Richard smiled cheerfully as he cradled his hands between the butler's throat.

_The butler's expression had quickly turned to that of fear. _

_His whole life was slipping away before him. _

_Thoughts were rushing through his incoherent mind as he dropped unto the floor._

And with that Richard had left the well composed room. Once out, he took out his cell phone.

There's a voicemail.

It's from Jennifer Lewis, his ex girlfriend.

He squinted his eyes, smiling.

He allowed himself to answer it as he cried happy tears.

**Please... **

**Jeff, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. You know you'll regret it. **

**Tonight was a horrible night... you weren't in my bed. **

**I know what you're going to do...**

**and I advise you not to. **

**Instead, **

**look back at your life and think of what you have. **

**You have me... and a neighborhood that loves you. **

**I don't see why the fuck you'd think you'd need to kill your son to find happiness.**

**You have a perfect amount of happiness with me. **

**Why...**

**Why not spend the rest of your damn life with me?**

**Am I not enough for you?**

**Is it not enough to spend life with me?**

Jeff didn't allow the voicemail to recite it further before he allowed himself to dial Jennifer's number, therefore calling her.

"Have you changed your mind?" Jennifer happily breathed through the other side of the phone, clearly surprised the call has been made.

"No... I just killed him."

Jennifer's eyes widen.

A moment of silence.

"I had to do it! What he did to me... was unforgivable!"

Jennifer sobs.

Another moment of silence.

"Please... tell me you forgive me."

Jennifer is laughing through the other side of the phone.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

Jennifer continues to laugh.

"Because it's funny."

"What the fuck's funny?"

"How you're so gullible."

"Gullible how?"

"You think your son's yours."

"It is... isn't it?"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"God damn it!"

"I lied to you... to protect you."

"God damn you! I'll kill you! I swear!"

Behind him, he can feel handcuffs being tied to his hands.

"What the hell?"

"You're under arrest for two murders of foster home residents.

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one... one will be appointed to you."

As Jeff is taken away in a police car, tears travail down his guilt ridden face.

_Is this reality..._

Jennifer opens her eyes after becoming too frightened.

_or is this?_

__"I love you honey." A voice calls from the bathroom.

"W-What?" Indistinctly moans Jennifer.

A figure appears in the doorway. It's a naked woman. "I love you." Repeats the figure.

"W-Who are you?" Asks Jennifer, now confused beyond belief.

"I'm your mother silly!"


End file.
